1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water outlet valve of a water bag mouthpiece, more particularly to a water outlet valve of a water bag mouthpiece with water releasing and water stopping functions and also can be secured onto the water bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior-art xe2x80x9cSoft type mouthpiece with water releasing and water stopping functionsxe2x80x9d of U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,947 is a soft type mouthpiece, comprising: a soft type mouthpiece having a water outlet at a front end, and a toothed tube portion at a rear end; a positioning seat having a toothed tube portion internally provided with an internal channel of a smaller diameter at one end, and a sectioned portion of a larger diameter, said sectioned portion having an inner wall provided with a leakage-proof flange and a depressed groove, said rear end of said mouthpiece being insertably secured on said toothed tube of said positioning seat; and a slidable sleeve having a ratchet tooth tube at one end, and an annular tube at the other end that can insert into said sectioned portion of said positioning seat, said annular tube having an annular wall provided with a positioning flange, a suitably indented slide groove at a rear end of said positioning flange, and an urging post at the center of a front end of said annular tube, the periphery of said urging post being hollowed out to form water slots; whereby said slidable sleeve is inserted into said sectioned portion of said positioning seat such that said urging post closes a gate, with said leakage-proof flange of said positioning seat retained in said slide groove of said slidable sleeve, said positioning flange of said slidable sleeve being retained in said depressed groove of said positioning seat as well, thereby changing the relative position of said positioning seat and said slidable sleeve to achieve water release or water stopping.
Although the aforementioned xe2x80x9cSoft type mouthpiece with water releasing and water stopping functionsxe2x80x9d can improve the prior-art xe2x80x9cMouthpiece structure of sports water bag xe2x80x9d, its operation still requires the user to suck or bite the soft sucking head since the sucking head is a soft type mouthpiece. Therefore, it requires a larger force from the user to bite the mouthpiece for the use, and the above prior-art structure still needs to be improved.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use water outlet valve for the users to drink water from the water bag and secure the mouthpiece onto the water outlet valve.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To filly appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.